A Perfect Disaster
by br0kenheartsgo
Summary: "You and Austin will be a perfect disaster together." / Ally's world got turned upside down when her dad decides to date and get married again, to Mimi Moon, the mother of her bad boy arch nemesis Austin Moon. Living together as a family isn't going to be easy, especially not when the boy suddenly gives you mixed feelings, like... falling in love? / AU. Auslly. Repost.


**AN: Hey, guys! I'm back with a new story! Okay, so this popped into my head a few weeks ago, and I have to let it out. I don't know whether this is going to be a romance story, or just a family one, because they're kinda connected. I don't know yet. The story is about:**

_**It was hard enough when Ally's dad got married with another woman, but Ally found it way too hard when she found out her enemy is the son of her new stepmother – especially when you started to fell for him in the process. **_

**Okay, so the last word may look the same like my last story.. but I hope you like this one too. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_I'm the kinda girl who doesn't say a word …_

Ally Dawson bobbed her head to the music as she continued to dance around the room, trying to find her stuff for school. The brunette was a chirpy thing – and it was no surprise that suddenly she started singing along to the song. "_Who sits in the car and don't say a word cause I'm about to breakout, about to breakout, I'm like a crook tonight," _she hummed, smiling as she collected her scattered pens from her desk to put back inside her neatly organized pencilcase. She closed her colored coordinated notes and put it back neatly inside her backpack. _"I caught you starin' at me, and now thinkin' clearly now, like .." _suddenly her music stopped – and she turned around, finding her best-friend Trish playing with her iPod. "Trish!" she huffed annoyed.

"What?" Trish de La Rosa shrugged. "I heard that song ten times already this week – couldn't you find another song to play?"

"That one's my current favourite," Ally reasoned, grabbing her iPod and putting it back into her iHome, and the music started playing again in the background, the Ready or Not song blasting through the thing. "This song captures everything about me," she lied down on her pink bed, grinning up at her bestfriend, Trish.

"What? That you never say a word at school yet you're always _this _chirpy and cheery at home and you always wait for your dad to drive you to school instead of buying your own car?" Trish raised her eyebrows at Ally.

"What? Pfft. No," Ally scoffed – not seeming to be insulted. Every insults always seemed to be like a compliment for her – so everytime you hurt her, she didn't seem to get hurt at all. "And besides, why do I need a car? I have a bike I can use and I don't want to become lazy! Besides – I don't think I have enough money to buy one, but I don't care."

"Yeah… I don't think you do," Trish chuckled, and then suddenly she lit up, and got up from Ally's bed. "So, guess who got a job at Currently Everything is Blackcurrant?"

Ally laughed at her. "What? The store where you buy blackcurrant and they don't have anything else except that?"

"Yeah! They're paying me 10 dollars each hour, and all I need to do is stand by the cashier. It's not that hard, I mean, after the first week of the opening, people started to get bored eating blackcurrant every single day, so there's not really much of a customer inside the store." Trish shrugged. "And did you know that the store's next to the magazine store – I've been eye-ing the job there for 2 weeks – and I can always took my break there."

"Well, good for you," Ally smiled at her bestfriend, and Trish shrugged her shoulders like it was no big deal – and it actually wasn't. The Miami Mall was so big you could find any jobs you wanted. "So… by the way – I know you came here to tell you you got that job… but what else?"

"Well there's this news I got from the Gossip Club," Trish said, sitting back down on the bed. "Austin's parents just got divorced."

"Austin's parents?" Ally frowned at the name of her enemy. Everybody knew Austin always bug Ally Dawson at school since appearantly from Kindergarten, but something about him made her off-guard because Ally Dawson never got angry but when it comes to Austin – Ally was a different person: snarky, moody and everything else in between.

"Yeah, it's all over Tweeter – and Miami Mall," Trish leaned her head back to the pillow. Ally frowned, and picked up her pillow to fluff it again. "You know Austin's parents own Moon's Matress Kingdom right?" Ally nodded – it seemed like everybody in Miami knew Austin's parents had the store. "Well, they had some mishaps for a few months, and some say that Mike – that's Austin's dad – had been sleeping on the couch for over 3 months. And Mimi – that's Austin's mom – had been silence-mode-ing him for like a month now."

"My dad and my mom used to fight like that – but my mom never put my dad in the couch or give him the silence-treatment," Ally said, remembering how life was before her _own _parents divorced.

"Yeah, but it's different. Even now, your dad and your mom still communicates with each other right?" Trish asked. "Even your mom's trying to hook your dad up with some lady. Typical. But Mimi isn't like your mom. If she gets mad at something, she's going to get mad with everybody and trust me, it's not a good sign. I felt pity for Mike."

"Wait, how do you know _that_ much?" Ally narrowed her eyes.

"I've also been eye-ing that job since forever," Trish shrugged again. "Austin sometimes hang out there, so if I got the job I probably could talk to Austin."

"I thought you hated Austin," Ally said again. That's one of the reasons Ally was friends with Trish.

"I do," Trish nodded solemnly. "But the thing is, Austin's popular, and maybe we both can end up in the populars' section."

"Why do you care so much about the status quo Trish?" Ally asked her, confused. "It's just silly. We're all human. We're all-"

"But populars get pluses at school. They don't get bullied there, and they pretty much invade the school." Trish sighed. "I longed to be away from the garbage bin in the corner of the canteen."

"Oh come on, don't be dramatic," Ally rolled her eyes.

* * *

_Ready or not, here I come…_ the same song blasted through the earphones Ally was using as she paddled her way to school with her bike. Ally kept her eyes on the road, but her head was bobbing to the music and her mouth was humming the tune. Ally turned and stopped as she came towards the gate of Marino High – her school.

"Hey, Michael!" Ally greeted the school's security guard cheerfully. Michael grinned at her, and she continued making her way into the school's parking lot. As she stopped to park it, a car stopped beside her as if on purpose. Ally turned to see, and her cheerful face turned into a moody one as she realized who was inside the car. She turned again to focus her own business, and pretending not to know who was it.

"Hey, Dawson."

Ally pretended not to hear – and bobbed her head to to the music that was still blasting through the earphone – making it seem like she actually didn't hear him.

"Is she deaf?"

Ally kept bobbing her head to the music, ignoring the snarky comments and teases that Austin kept making at her. She knew he wanted her to crack – but she would never. _Why wouldn't the car go? _She fidgeted as she kneeled down to (pretend) tie her shoelaces. Ally wasn't scared of Austin, but sometimes the kid could make her so fidgety.

She couldn't take it any longer.

She turned around, grabbing her backpack, and there he was – inside the car sitting on the driver's seat, smirking at her. "Hi, Austin," she muttered moodily. "Can your car get out of mine and other people's way?" she fake-smiled at him sweetly.

"Sure, sweetheart," Austin smirked, but the car wouldn't budge.

"I'm sorry, I don't think you heard me," she said innocently.

"I do, I just don't want to do it," Austin replied. Ally rolled her eyes – the only one who can make her do this was Austin.

"Fine, then," Ally nodded her head at him, and pretty much jumped onto the windshield, and stood on the car before jumping across it. Austin looked up at Ally in horror.

"DUDE! What are you doing to my car?" he asked in bewilderment. "Nobody stands on my baby!"

"Well then you better start going then," Ally sweetly smiled at him. "It's pretty easy to do with your car." And then with a sigh she gave him a cheerful wave and went inside.

* * *

"Hey, Ally!"

Ally closed her locker, finding herself face-to-face with Chelsea and Kira. "Hey, guys!" she chirped at them. "Uh… where's Trish?"

"I don't know," Chelsea shrugged. "So did you hear?"

"Austin's parents got divorced?" Ally asked bitterly. Kira and Chelsea looked at each other in surprise.

"How did you know?" Kira asked, laughing. "I thought you don't want to be in anything with Austin's name on it."

"Trish told me," Ally answered. "She came by to my house this morning, like usual."

"Well I hope Austin's alright," Kira said concerned.

"Kira, you're too nice," Ally said, smiling sympatethically at her bestfriend. "I'm sure he'll be fine." As much as she hated Austin Moon, she also cared for her bestfriends. "I'm alright after my dad and my mom divorced. Coping it is easy."

"For you!" Kira rolled her eyes. "I mean you're so cheerful and you're bubbly – I don't think you'll ever get scared."

"I tried not to," Ally shrugged, and said again, "besides, Austin's a jock. He's supposed to be tough."

"That's the first compliment you give for Austin in weeks! Awww." Chelsea cooed. "You know, I think you and Austin would be perfect together."

"Yeah, a perfect disaster!" Kira giggled. "But I have to agree with Chelsea. You and Austin would be _perfect _together!"

Ally shuddered. "Boo," she instantly said, pretending to be bored. Chelsea put an arm around her jokingly and patted her shoulders mockingly. "I mean, his blond hair is totally ridiculous not to mention his big ego."

Chelsea and Kira looked at each other in a knowing way, and smirked at Ally. "What?" the brunette snapped.

"Nothing," Kira lied.

"Come on, let's just go to class," Chelsea was quick to change the subject, and Ally nodded her head cheerfully, leading the two girls out of the corridor into their class.

* * *

Ally wished she hadn't got a desk in front of Austin right in the beginning of the year.

Of course, she knew Austin's going to be annoying because, well, he had been like that since kindies, but she thought he would change his attitude for high-school. And her seat was in front where the teacher can see her properly and can listen to her from nearby without having to say 'beg pardon' again, so she picked it there. And then Austin came and smirked, grabbing the seat _behind _her which was really weird because usually the badboys sit in the back.

The torture began the day after that: pulling her ponytails (she sticks to let out her hair now or in a bun), pulling her hair (either way, it's still annoying), grabbing the seat and tipping the thing (it's a good thing she never falls) or just whisper things in her ear or making strange notes for her.

Right now he was doing all of those things – one of his hand was pulling her hair, the other one holding her chair, tipping it backward and forward, and when it fell backwards, he whispered things inside her ears, making her wish she never got the chair there.

"Will you stop it?" she hissed at him.

"No, I can't," Austin whispered back, tipping the chair forward, teasing her.

"I'll raise my hand if you kept doing that," she threatened but she was too nice to do that.

"Do it, I already got a detention for the day," Austin replied, not seeming to mind at all.

"The school just started and you already got a detention?" Ally's eyes bulged out in surprise and somewhat amazement.

"Yeah," he tipped the chair closer to him. "Nobody ever told me not to sit down on the roof."

"You sat down on the roof?!" she whispered in panic, and she shuddered. "Why am I even talking to you?" she hissed then, slapping his hand away from her chair. "Go back to your work."

"Yes, sir," he muttered teasingly, and strangely, he did.

* * *

**AN: You already know Kira, and if you forgot, Chelsea was the girl from Princesses and Prizes. I don't know why I'm putting them in the story, but they're really cool, so I decided to put them inside the story, and in the protagonist way too, because I really wanted to make a different inside my stories for once. **

**P.S. Favs, follows, or reviews? ^^**


End file.
